Malicious Beauty
by Beautiful Sinnocence
Summary: Faith reflects on other things she did whilst in Buffy's body. Things unseen to our eyes and tells us just why Buffy was so worked up after the entire body switch.
1. Malicious Beauty: Chapter One

**Title:** Malicious Beauty.  
  
**Author:** Elizabeth.  
  
**Rating:** NC-17  
  
**S****ummary:** Faith reflects on other things she did whilst in Buffy's body. Things unseen to our eyes and tells us just why Buffy was so worked up after the entire body switch.  
  
**Contact:** Yahoo! - RedemptionBoundSlayer

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned Buffy and all the characters related. If I did, I'd have enough money to hire someone to clone Sarah Michelle Gellar and let the true shippers have peace once and for all with the entire saga. But, I don't. I'm just a poor girl with the obsession of writing. Also, I do not own the lyrics to the song. I heard it from a friend, and I give credit to the author on that note.  
  


**Note:** Everything in bold are lyrics. In italic are thoughts. And pardon the typos and the way I adjusted some words to fit Faith's way of speakin', kay? With that said, enjoy and review.  
  


- - - - - -  
  


**If I was beautiful like you. Oh, the things I would do. Those not so blessed would be crying out with murder, and I'd just laugh and get away with it too. Like you do.  
  
**

It had worked. Buffy was on her way to being gone. In my body. My fuckin' body! Talk about a kick to the head, huh? Imagine livin' everyday in a body that you really hated. A body that men worshipped.  
  


Worshipped just to get into the temple only to fuckin' disgrace it.  


Then bam! One gift of the gods, and you're in the body of the person you hated for makin' you hate yourself.  
  


They should'a made a fuckin' movie outta it, 'cos I swear, it was really goddamn poetic.  


The things I had done in the body of the cherished golden girl.  
  


Hmm, what's tha' ya say? Riley? Oh, hell no. Nah, this is way before Captain Cardboard, as Spike calls him. Now Spike? Tha's a vamp I'd bang into the grave. Do you see the cheekbones on the deadbeat? God, tha' was somethin' I really wanted to do while in B's body. Bang Angel's grandchild. Just as I told him.  
  


_'I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more.'  
  
_

Because y'know what? I would. I wouldn't even hesitate. In that body of hers, or this old one of mine.  
  


Mostly in B's body, I would've done so. Why? Why the hell not?! Imagine Barbie's face when she not only found out I slept with her precious Soldier, let alone Spike too? Man, she'd flip. Which she actually did on my ass. Though, it was for more than her thought tha' I was manipulatin' the master at it all, Angel.  
  


Yeah, right. Remember, B? Tried that once before. Ain't going for twice, babe. Did my fair share of trying to bed a man headstrung on his beloved Buff.  
  


Eh', Buffy, whateva'. Angelus, Angel. Same thing in the end.  
  


Same **body.  
  
**  


Same **sins.  
  
**  


Yeah, as I was goin' to explain. B was royally pissed for more reasons than me sleeping with her newest meat. Her emotions went deeper than that.  
  


I guess somewhere in the back of the goodie goodie's mind, I knew that living in the temple men actually worshipped and respected, minus Parker, that it wasn't goin' to last. Nothin' ever does for me anyways. I always get screwed in the end. All too literally for my likin'.  
  


**I****f I was beautiful like you, I would never be at fault. I'd walk in the rain between the rain drops and pulling traffic to a hault. But that would never be.  
  
**

What got the firecracka', shooting off her mouth and limbs, was the fact tha' I tattooed her. Y'know it. The most sexual of kinds. Right between her legs. If you parted those sun kissed thighs, you'd see a name on the inner flesh. Just before the sinful curve where thigh met her beautiful entrance to the goddess' temple.  
  


**_Faith_**.  
  


Who elses name belonged there? Not dead boy's. Fuck tha' shit. He only wished he could've been as intimate with Buffy's body as I had been. To know just how she felt while fingers pushed the folds apart. How wonderful it felt to arch up when the lightest of feather touches grazed over the swollen nub.  
  


The way the skin burned because, unlike him, or anyone else, I knew what I was doin' to the gorgeous body. I was worshippin' it and keepin' it holy. Yeah, whateva', twisted as it might be, I know half a dozen people wish they had been in my shoes, or hers, howeva' ya see it. Havin' that delicious lithe body squirming under their skilled ministrations. Mouth sucking on the fingers tha' tasted of herself. Hips bucking up in the air, all the while crying out for more as the orgasm rushed out.  
  


**If I was beautiful like you, I'd be quick to assume, they'd do anything to please me. I see the reaction when you walk into a room. But, that would never be. That just can't ever be, 'cos I'm not beautiful like you.  
  
**

It was a reminder. A reminder as to who truely owned Buffy's body, even if for a fraction in time, like no man ever would.  
  


**_Me.  
  
_**

**I'm beautiful like me!  
  
**

I claimed her body in a hundred ways. Makes me wonder, as I sit here, watchin' her sleeping frame with the SIT's all 'round the house, if she has the name still etched on the inside of her thighs under that thin little peach colored night gown. One way to find out, huh?  
  


-To be continued from Buffy's point of view.


	2. Malicious Beauty: Chapter Two

**Title: **Malicious Beauty: _Part Two_

**Author: **Elizabeth.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** The return of Faith brings back old memories. Ones that the holier-than-thou golden girl, is trying to forget. Then again, she's also trying to remember why she never had one 'memory' removed.

**Contact:** Yahoo! - RedemptionBoundSlayer. (With underscores between Redemption and Bound, then between Bound and Slayer. Stupid edit-thingy.)

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned Buffy and all the characters related. If I did, I'd have enough money to hire someone to clone Sarah Michelle Gellar and let the true shippers have peace once and for all with the entire saga. But, I don't. I'm just a poor girl with the obsession of writing. Also, I do not own the lyrics to the song. Everything is copyrighted to the respected owners.

**Note: **Everything in bold are lyrics. In italic are thoughts. Also, Buffy has died three times in all her awareness. If you need me to list them, I will. The first time was in the episode Nightmares. She was turned into a vampire. In order to become one, you need to die first. Thanks to my bestfriend Stu, for reminding me. Anyhow, you know the rest. Prophecy Girl and then The Gift. It doesn't count in dying, unless Buffy remembers it, which she doesn't in the episode Doppelgängland. With that said, enjoy and review.

**------**

**It's just a simple line. I can still hear it all of the time. If I can just hold on tonight I'll know that nothing, nothing survives. **

My dreams are a constant reminder of everything I've ever lost.

From the start and to the finish.

Nearly going to be four times over, that is my finish, of course. I was meant to be done with this world a long time ago. No Slayer is ever to live passed their twenty fifth birthday. No less come back from the dead.

I've done so thrice.

Okay, maybe four times. It all depends with how far I was gone after Warren's actions. Not sure on that case. It's for the medical staff at Sunnydale General to determine. It all doesn't matter to me. Why?

Because, I've been dead for a long time.

Funny that somehow, I keep dying a little bit more, each night.

But lately, I've felt, alive. Just for the past few nights. I don't want to think of it being because Faith's here. Too much damage done by her, to feel almost safe around her.

But, I think I do.

I hadn't felt this way since... well, since she left to Los Angeles, years back. Even when she was in that coma, and believe me when I say it wasn't a long enough one, there was always a sense of security for me. That warm feeling of knowing where a said thing was. Not feeling like I had misplaced something so important to me. That's a laugh, though, huh?

Faith giving me the warm fuzzies?

Not likely. More like the gut wrenchies.

**Nothing survives.**

Yet, even now, there's something different about her. I can't help but wonder if she's really changed, or if going to jail was just another ride? Because she knew something nobody else did; that eventually, she would be out of that place.

No. Intuition and Faith don't mesh well together. Sort of like Faith and morals. She's not big on those things.

But here I am, my eyes closed, and all thoughts leading to her. I can't help it. She always gets me on edge. She has to know what she does to me. Has to know that she makes my eye twitch. - Along with other parts, which I won't say because it's just; wrong.

So wrong.

Isn't it?

"Mmhmm."

I mean, it's Faith. Ugh! I'm not supposed to be thinking about her, in any sense, but here I am, just yammering away inside my little head about the dark haired beauty. Can't help it. The moment I had rolled over, feigning sleep all the more, and my thighs rubbed together, over that one sure fire spot, I was immediately thrown into Faithverse. Constant thoughts flickering in and out about her. About how I could have saved her. How I could have forgiven her.

Even if I did almost always.

Until I had it and not only had Faith snapped, but a apart of me had snapped.

**I think I'm turned around. I'm looking up, not looking down. And when I'm standing still, watching you run, watching you fall.**

There it is again. The sensation of being safe. Of being; loved? No. The only ones to love me are my friends and Dawn. Not these little girls that were thrown into this when they shouldn't have been. I doubt Faith even knows what it's like to be loved. She just knows what it's meant to be an animal. That's what she did that night. The night she'd switched bodies on us.

She claimed me like no one else had ever done and I... I hate her for it. Sure, I could get it removed, but I don't exactly have the kinda dough to go spending on a tattoo removal. Besides, after oh-say, apocalypse number gazillion and one, we'll see if I can even walk again.

Someone's watching me. That's what that feeling is. I want to open my eyes, but I can't. I know, sounds silly, but I'm sorta feeling... warm inside. Feeling relaxed. Nobody else is in the room, besides whoever that is. Never once in a million years would I be doing this. Rolling onto my back on my mothers bed, legs spreading slowly. Fingers already between my thighs. But they don't go where expected. No. They go right to the name.

**Fall into me.**

HER name.

A finger traces over the well scripted F.

It's then that I know who's watching me. Eyes shut tight all the more, trying to ride out the initial pleasure I've never gotten like this before in touching the name. It's almost orgasm worthy. I can feel it already. My body going from warm to hot in seconds flat. My lips moving slowly to breathe out the one thing I wish I hadn't said.

"Faith."

I couldn't control it. The name rolled off my tongue. The first time it was ever said in a soft moan. Eyes that had been shut tight, flew open and I did what I know how to do best; defend. I'm sitting up, pulling away from her. This time, "Faith." is said in a hiss. Venom lacing every single goddamn syllable so she still knows how much I... I hate her.

**Am I making something worthwhile out of this place? Am I making something worthwhile out of this chase?**

But, I don't. I hadn't hated her even after I discovered the tattoo. The only times I ever hated her was when she hurt Angel, and then when I had no choice but to kill her. But, yeah, we all see how well that worked out. NOT! But maybe it was all for the better. For this. To have another Slayer around. To once again feel the bond that even being enemies couldn't break. To know what it's like to have insanely mixed feelings about everything.

'Cos yup, that's Faith. Leave it to her to make everything and anything complicated. Mostly; myself.

But she isn't biting the bait. She's just staring at me, almost, predatorily. It's then that I realize the door is shut and my heartbeat increases. Blood isn't flowing the way it should be. I'm getting dizzy just looking at her, and I try to talk. No use. She's just; breathtaking. But somehow, I manage to speak.

"Get off."

_Damnit! Stupid, stupid brain!_ My brain isn't working. But my eyes are, and I can see a chesire like grin spread across her hard features. She knew what I meant, and would rather take advantage of what I said. Even when I fix my statement to,

"I mean get out."

And I point to the door, but she decides before she might get off, she gets on.

On the bed!

Crawling to me closer, and I can't help but let her.

-To be continued once again from Faith's POV. Want more? Give me feedback. Please?


	3. Malicious Beauty: Chapter Three

**Title: **Malicious Beauty: _Part Three_

**Author: **Elizabeth.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** What if Faith hasn't **fully **changed? What if she still feels that she's allowed to practice part of her old rule, **'Want. Take. Have.'**? And what happens when all three are pointing at **HER **golden girl?

**Contact:** Yahoo! - RedemptionBoundSlayer. (With underscores between Redemption and Bound, then between Bound and Slayer. Stupid edit-thingy.)

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned Buffy and all the characters related. If I did, I'd have enough money to hire someone to clone Sarah Michelle Gellar and let the true shippers have peace once and for all with the entire saga. But, I don't. I'm just a poor girl with the obsession of writing. Also, I do not own the lyrics to the song. Everything is copyrighted to the respected owners.

**Note: **Everything in bold are lyrics. In italic are thoughts. Also, I want to thank everyone for the feedback. It gives me reason to keep continuing knowing you all are enjoying it. I'll make the chapters longer. It's just that at three am, they look longer. With that said, enjoy and review; some more!

- - - - - -

**It's still getting worse after everything I tried. What if I found a way to wash it all aside? **

God, help me. I really mus' be a fuckin' sucka f'her. Jus' watching her in that little night gown, shiftin' in her sleep, makes me want to... to pin her down and take what -is- mine. To ravish her over and over again. To show her what it was like all that time in jail, not being with anyone. To show her how much I need her. No. How much; She. Needs. Me.

But do I? No! I can't.

I'm changed. Reformed. Different. Better.

Whateva'. All the same. Right? Guess so. Least Red thinks I've changed. But part of me hasn't. No one can -fully- change.

Look at Angel. Sure, he's got a soul, but deep inside, he's still got tha' fucking prick of an alter ego, Angelus. And man, do I hate tha' guy! Son of a bitch. He's one guy with a bite worse than his bark. 'Cos damn. He leaves his mark. That's the thing ain't no one seen yet. His mark on me! Fuck man, I somewhat tolerated it on B's body, but me?! Who the fuck does he think he is anyway? If it wasn't for Angel being connected to the punkass bitch, I'd'a staked the leather clad asshole when I had the chance, and don't fuckin' think I didn't. -I- owned him. Not vice versa. So get tha' outta ya head right now!

See, B's marking is on her right side. Mines on the left. Angel marked Buffy. Figures the cock sucker hadda mark me. But can ya get any -less- creative? Guess vamps with ego-trips don't think so much on the creativity. Whateva'. To each his own, man. Each his own.

Where was I? Oh, yeah.

You can take the man out of the demon, but ya can't take the demon out of the man.

Same as the way I am. This -is- who I am. Through and through. Still livin' in the fuckin' shadow of Buffy Anne Summers. The pretty little wonder girl. The super heroine. The tragic lover. The brave... so on and so on. Kinda hard not to live in her shadow.

Yeah, but as far as marking's go. I made mine better than any vampiric 'claiming'. I -was- Buffy. I marked her while in tha' precious shell. I degraded it in a shit loada ways. Tha' body loved every minute of it. Loved the way I -let- Riley ride it. Let him gently take it, even as I tried to speed the ministrations up. Tha' guy jus' wigs me the hell out. Too fuckin' nice, or was. Guess he ain't in the picture no more? Good. One less ass I gotta kick to get the lucious ass of Buffy in bed.

As I was sayin', or braggin' rather... I had Buffy's body learning -my- techniques. Sure it was her body, but they were my actions. Everything I did, aside from Misfit Islands toy soldier, was from me. Actually, tha' was me too. To an extent. Couldn't show rent-a-soldier jus' how good -I- was. He might've gotten a tad bit suspicious.

But, yeah, when tha' body exploded into orgasms and fucked the tiny digits harder and harder, juices dripping onto the bed, the floor, everywhere I took it, it was because of -me-.

I was teaching it things tha' no man would eva' gotten to do if even given the chance.

Plus, hello! Miss.Puritan wouldn't let them. I don't think she's ever let anyone go down on her. Tha's one thing I hated not being able to do. Lick tha' delicious cunt from top to bottom, and all in-betweens. Given Buffy's flexibility, she ain't tha' bendable.

Mmm, if only she was.

**What if she touches with those fingertips, as the words spill out like fire from her lips.**

I'm jus' like the fuckin' rest. Captivated by her beauty. She's the flame. I'm the moth and eventually, ya got it, I'm gonna fuckin' get burned. Haven't I already, though? Yup. Too many times and yet I keep comin' back for more. I can't resist. Ya always want wha' ya can't have, but damnit! I -am- going to have wha' I want!

The palms of my hands are sweaty. Sticking with the nervousness tha's crashing through my veins jus' as the surge of lust breaks through. How dark had it been in prison? Too dark. Now here she lay. My beautiful fuckin' sunshine. My golden girl. My sun to my moon. My stars against the never ending black abyss. My Heaven in Hell. My salvation through damnation. My perfection in imperfection. Faith a poet? Jesus, tha's jus' as bad as William The-Fucking-Bloody as a poet before he had the nickname Spike. Jesus, someone shoot me, please.

I can't take my eyes off her. I know there's something primal in them. Always is when it comes to Buffy.

My Buffy.

My Buffy tha' was comin' 'round. Her body twisting ontop of the bed I once held her mother captive on. "Tha' a'girl B, jus' come 'round some more." Course I'd encourage her. Why the fuck wouldn't I? I might be a murderer, I ain't no rapist. I want her aware of wha' I'm gonna do to her, and have her aware of just how much she loves it.  
  
**If she says come inside, I'll come inside for her. If she says give it all, I'll give everything to her. I'm justified. I'm purified. I'm sanctified; inside you.**

My movements stop. My lips suddenly twitch and a devious grin is jus' stretchin' a mile wide, right 'bout now. She's moving to touch herself.

_Wonder who it is she's dreamin' of? _

It's like outta the blue, my jealousy flares. My skin flushes with color from containing my hatred at her, for dreaming of someone else. Ya might think I have no right, but I do! I have more right than any-fucking-one! There are these thoughts that still flicker through my mind. To jus' straddle her and make her cum. Make her know wha' it truly is like to be someone's. To belong to me, and let her see tha' she does and always will. To see the pleasure flash across her angelic face as she dreams about whoever, but wakes up to see me. And then realize, she hasn't any power to defend herself with. Tha' the last breath she takes in bliss, is death's wish. To snuff out her light.

To snuff out her light that brings -my- darkness some sense of ease; forever.

But I can't. I won't. I'm not going to. Especially not after the way she touches the tattoo, which is still there.

_Holy Christ Chex's, I can't breath. _

She still has it? I thought for sure it wouldn't be there. Tha' Miss.Goodie-Goodie, would'a removed it. Be too ashamed of it. But she hasn't. It's there for all the world... no, only for me to see. It's mine. She's mine. The only way I was broken from tha' trance is by the way she moaned my name.

I blinked and I blinked, and I blinked. So many times I was sure I'd look like Xander, when he tries to cover tha' lil' twitch of his eyes when given a situation and my name comes up. But back to -my- sleeping beauty. The rose petal lips parted and out it came. A soft mewl of pleasure. At once, the lips of my face were dry, but the lips between my thighs were soaked.

Man, was I was wet.  
  
**Heaven's just a rumor she'll dispell, as she walks me through the nicest parts of hell.**

But my fantasy quickly fades once Buffy gets up, retreating to the headboard, hissing out my name. I can smell her. Jus' as keen as any vampire would be able to. It was a trait both Slayers and vamps shared. Wonder if Barbie, knew it? Probably not.

_That stake was always jammed up her ass too much. _

Time to take it out.

Definitely.

Stepping closer to the bed, my fingers curl around the hem of the thin sheet. It felt like silk, but nowhere near the way Buffy's skin felt. Always hot to the touch, even as... _Get off? _I nearly laughed aloud and so hard, tha' I would've ended up on the floor if I hadn't an ounce of self-control.

Self-control tha' was fading fast. A low growl errupted from deep within my chest.

_Guess Slayers have more traits shared with vamps, then we think, huh? _

My fingers pulled at the covers. Body coming up on the bed in front of those terrified green eyes, swirling with lust. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. Buffy's nervousness was filled with arousal. I could smell it more than anything, and this time, I hadn't even the need to concentrate.

"I'm not gettin' out, B. I jus' got in. Besides, like ya said..." I let her know tha' I knew. Words sultry and low, jus' wha' wigged the blonde out the most. Being seduced by a woman. She was still the uptight little goddess the Scooby crew worshipped her as. It was time tha' I showed her how a woman of her calling should be worshipped. "...I gotta get off."

**I still dream of lips I never should have kissed. Well, she knows exactly what I can't resist.**

With a blur of floral sheets, and suntanned flesh, Buffy was pinned under me. Her body tensing up, trying to deny what it so very much wanted.

-Me.-

Nestling my body between her thighs, I can't help but lower my face to her neck, inhaling her scent. Vanilla and brown sugar. A combination tha' could easily send me over the edge.

If she wanted, there was enough power in her to send me reeling off the bed, and wishing she'd finish gutting me years ago. But, she doesn't move. Aside from the obvious wriggle to get in a better spot. "Jus' let it happen, B. Y'know y'feel it."

She had to have. The warmth that always came from being near each other. It died when I left. Seemed the further I was from her, the colder it got inside my body. My blood, and yea', my heart also. Right now, though, I was on fire. Guess tha's wha' she does to ya.

_Leave it to her to make everything and anything, complicated. Mostly; myself._

Now tha' the sheet is outta the way, jus' gotta get the nightie outta the way, too. As much as it looks delectable on her, I want her all naked. I want to feel her bare skin against mine. Another growl errupts from my chest, tickling over the sensitive flesh of her neck. She moans again, my hands now grasping both her tiny wrist together. Moving them so only one larger hand held them above her head, keeping Buffy in the spot -I- want her to be.

Keeping her in the spot she knows she wants to be; under me.

For once, this Slayer was ontop. No living in Buffy's shadow. Right now, as my lips fastened to hers, taking in her cries of pleasure, legs parting in welcoming to me, she's finally living in -my- shadow.

-To be continued. Obviously. Send feedback. I promise in the next chapter there will be release for all the tension.


End file.
